1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as printer, facsimile machine, copying machine and the like, and relates to an image forming system in which the image forming apparatus is connected with a host computer or the like serving as an upper apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a network printing system serving as an image forming system is spreading. In which, one or plural host PC (personal computer) used by respective users are connecting with a printer via network and uses in common the printer. In such printing system, because user must set printing condition in every printing, so it is possible to spend a lot of time and easily produce an setting error. Thus, a mistake output can be caused.
In order to prevent such matter, a system is applied, in which, each printing condition set on host PC side is kept on printer side such as storing. For example, in the printing apparatus of Japanese patent publication number 9-131948, all different printing conditions set by respective users are stored. When the printing apparatus is used by next user, the next user can uses one of the stored printing conditions by selecting, then the selected printing condition is again used to perform a print.
However, in the above-mentioned printing apparatus of Japanese patent publication number 9-131948, there is a problem. That is, due to some reasons, for example, some states (for example, printing sheet with a predetermined size has no more) are changed in the printing apparatus, some printing conditions stored in the printing apparatus changed to be impossibly used so that they became invalid. Thus, when user selects one from the all printing conditions being stored in the printing apparatus, if the one is a invalid condition, it is possible to cause a useless printing, for example, a printing sheet that has a un-expectative size may be used. Thereby, not only printing sheet and toner are wasted, but also time is spent for resetting.